When the Unwanted Dream Comes True
by NiHy
Summary: SI. Sane doesn't want to be here, and anyone with a brain wouldn't want to. When your reality's a breeze in comparison to this one... well, let's just say fighting monsters, handling baddies, and near-death is a normal routine in the world of FFIX.
1. The Cream of the Dream Curdles

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer . . .**

**=.=**

**=.=**

_Thank you for clicking on this title. Hopefully, it is interesting for you. Another SI? No. An experiment. To explore how far one can go into the POV of a 1st person, to see what limits and lacking limitations there are in this writing concept . . . and other reasons that are probably stupid. But please, enjoy, I can only hope that you do._

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy 9.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student**

**=.=**

**=.=**

Funny, I chose a strange title for my tale, did I not? Self-explanatory perhaps, or maybe, just a little . . . um, obvious? Am I one of those fangirls or fanboys who seem to . . . find pleasure in inserting oneself in such dreams and possibilities, where I hope to god that I am alongside the weird and quirky characters of the verse? You know, characters like Zidane Tribal. Apparently, people think that a young teen with a monkey tail is sexy. Or perhaps the uptight Aldebert Steiner whose damn armor is a crime to fashion and incapable of allowing him to pursue an occupation in espionage? OR maybe the rogue known as Amarant, whose skin tone looks zombified and his dreadlock hair covers his eyes from the view of both friend and foe?

No.

I'm not.

I'm one of those kind of individuals who . . . tries to appreciate the whole. We all know for a fact that each and every character in Final Fantasy 9 is meant to represent some sort of aspect to each and every one of us. Innocent, playful, naive, strict, duty-bound, lovestruck, or even . . . the utterly bizarre that the Qu are known to be. Damn genderless shims! Seriously, what the hell made them think that such a race could make sense?! I mean really, what good does it do to have someone prodding the enemy with a fork? And can you imagine those scenes where the Qu actually EAT the monsters? Did you really think that the gaming developers' minds could comprehend just how HORRENDOUS that would have been if they had actually shown what had happened?

Yes, I know now that I have scarred the minds of 75 percent of my readers. Forgiveness asked? Nah, all you people were just unfortunate enough to imagine the carnage. But why do I speak like this? Why you ask? Well, time to explain.

You shall never know my real name. My supposed name is Sane. My gender was often mistaken due to strange body structure. They see me as either based on my reactions. My pursuing occupation was writing, but my forced occupation is now circus manager. My current age was 21. My supposed age is 16, bloody 16, though, that is how I look. I always did have a problem when I went to buy alcohol, if I ever did, but that was during a time where I walked in the concrete jungle, harassed by buses, cars, madmen bicyclists and even pedestrians. I was once one of the many faces in the crowd, but now . . . I'm one of the few in the crowd who . . . don't belong. Quite literally in fact.

I don't belong, at all.

And you know, you do know what I'm talking about, don't you? Yes, yes, you do, for I can tell it rather easily. It's easy. In fact, you all are expecting me to say something about how I got here, don't you?

Well, while I brush my callused fingers through the hair of a certain young child, his strange yellow eyes closed in comical U's, I shall tell you this tale. As I gaze upon my company, my bare skin becomes riddled with goosebumps, the moon shining that haunting light upon many gained scars. My once brown eyes look upward, now exposed to reveal milky eyes, tearing due to the air's dryness. I am alien to this dimension, and I feel alien in this body, and I only wish for my life to return to normalcy. While others would find this exciting, I find it scary and too unbelievable for it to be real. I am a coward, a defender, not a fighter, not a parent. It defies the logic and laws of my world, where concrete buildings and bustling civilization have overpopulated and distorted the Earth. This world is not even packed, and remains unexplored, known and unknown to me, a mere player in someone's deck of cards.

Archives of a journey, an experience beyond words, where your life is constantly on the line. It is a place where I can die at any moment, knowing that my last breath drawn leads to nothing more. I am at a moment where I do know what happens, but my existence has thrown it into a loop, a different alternate path that I have caused. It is a world where I also have a role, not just a tag along deputy like in my tales been told before, an unfortunate occurrence that I wish to be untrue.

And I am here for no reason, only shoved into a moment. A blink, the flutter of the eyelashes, the pupils dialating as the unfamiliar sun glares at me. It is a place where the moon is not white, its craters not scars on its surface. This is place of romance, a time for adventure, where the unknown is comforting for the wanderer's eyes.

So this tale begins . . . these stories now told . . . I now greet you, my fellow reader, to the Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Preparations, Step One.**

**The Cream of the Dream Curdles.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

It was Monday when it happened, the day was . . . rather normal. I awoke to a horrible case of bedhead, my thick and healthy hair knowing no bounds due to being short. I jumped off my bunk bed before the sun would rise, scratching my behind with a caveman's grace as I leave my snoring roommate for the moment. Black earphones are still jammed in my ears, the only things allowing me to rest with J's apparent noisy condition. The idiot went to bed at 4 in the morning, I went to bed like a sane person at 12, and awoke at 6.

Okay, maybe not as sane.

But yes, I blankly stare at my bedhead before I literally fill the sink with icy cold water, and dunk my head in, soaking the whole of my noggin in freezing and sloshing liquid. Yet I remain unphased as I towel dry my short and thick hair. Before it turns poofy, I slather on hair gel and hair wax, a combination worthy for consideration as I spike my hair in a multitude of ways, black strands sticking up, down, sideways, and curling into strange pieces of an almost animated hairdo. My bangs curl down while the back strands are curled up, almost rivaling the spikiness of Cloud Strife's natural style. I kick myself for such a thought: this was my normal look.

Then I wash my face, take up my backpack and go on my way, leaving my roommate to sleep till her alarm goes off at 7. Just 5 minutes before I leave.

**=.=**

**Time Skip.**

**=.=**

Hours pass as I go through classes, barely pulling on through unmotivated hours. Obvious answers and unrelevant work makes up my time as a college student. I am an English Major, but my own pursuits in Art are now allowing me a step further. My credits being transferred, my abilities to be sharpened, I return to my dorm past 1 in the morning. I avoid the floors that smell of pot, glad that my oversized headphones tuned out the moans of blatantly obvious activity behind thin doors, and return to my dorm. I find it empty. My roommate is elsewhere, boyfriend's no doubt, the damn leech. Clinging onto an actually nice guy like a parasite, I can only expect the guy to pry the clinger off eventually. Much too dependent on others, myself included.

But I complain too much. My brain's shutting down. I need . . . sleep . . . now . . .

"Su-weeeeeeeeeet sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep~" I groaned out as I climbed up to my top bunk, still clothed, still armed with my backpack, my face cushioned by my clumpy pillow. Oh sweet, sweet sleep. You make me feel so . . . so . . . sleeeeeeepy~

But when I woke up, I wouldn't be on my sagging bed, inconveniently rising from the moving caravan of a troupe of circus freaks.

Dear lord, help me.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: Short, yes. Preparations? Yes. Steps? Parts. Simple. Hopefully, you enjoy what develops, prior to the main event.**

**~NyHi**

**=.=**

**=.=**


	2. Bubbling Cream Spilling Over

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer . . .**

**=.=**

**=.=**

_Another chapter?! Am I insane or something?!_

_Yes. Yes I am. Thank you very much.  
_

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy 9.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Preparations, Step Two.**

**Bubbling Cream Spilling Over.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

When you arise from slumber, there is a calm that we all cherish. We soak it in, smiling as the sun gently coaxes us from the depths of our subconsciousness. Like a feline I love the sun, or rather, the feeling of it. Despite how it continues to destroy the skin tissue of mine that's already badly marred, it brings forth the better qualities in me. Though... that was when I realized that it was going to be another day of classes. And funny enough, my roommate had not awoken me with that nuclear-shrill alarm clock. Nor did J. wake me up with the infernal singing or the slamming of the door. Or grumbling, J. was known for grumbling loudly with an annoying sinus-congested voice.

Still, despite all these irregularities, I suspected not what was soon to come, or of the realization that would crash and burn my mental process for hours. For now, I would only be collecting the clues to this finality, the defining moment that would put my sanity to the test. So for now... I was only another dumb person.

But the first clue would be the lack of solidity beneath me. Not the floor, but the lack of **still** solidity. Instead, I felt a strange swaying, like that of a boat. But it was too gentle, and made me think nothing of it. So I found it odd. And for some strange reason... my arms and legs felt oddly heavy, splayed about on... I blinked as I realized that I was not laying on my navy-blue bedsheets. And instead of a wall beyond my naked feet, there was the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. As for my feet, they weren't completely naked.

If my feet were covered without my knowledge, um, abduction perhaps?

No, not really. My mind is not capable of processing such a panicky assumption so quickly. In fact, it's still sluggish. I suffered immensely, feeling myself lurch up, arms supporting my upper body as I leaned backwards. Blurry objects surrounded me, my eyes taking time to refocus, more so than before. Strange... my vision cleared up in seconds, but already a minute passed and I was still seeing things strangely.

And the light... it stings my vision...

My hand brushed against something, and I turned towards the darker area of where I was. Squinting my eyes, I spotted something... glasses. A pair of glasses neatly placed by my side.

I didn't even have to think as hand moved on its own accord, flicking the glasses open and setting them onto the bridge of my nose, the dark ovals of glass suddenly clarifying. It was as if I was blessed, for everything was now clear and crisp. That's when I realized what I was on, looking downward.

I was on a lumpy mattress, and I'm sure it's seen better days. Patches and stains littered it, while poor stitching made questionable stuffing spill out. There was also a bottle of some kind on the wooden floor, the liquid absorbed in one corner of this bed. Pungent alcohol was strong in the air, and immediately I tasted the now drying thickness that was leaking out of said bottle. Rum, except without the coke.

I stayed completely still, and did not budge as my mind now fully woke up.

Where was I?

No, correct that.

Where **am** I?

I looked down at my legs, making sure they were there. Stupid of me, as I did see my feet prior, but be amused by my idiocy. My legs were dressed in what I'd called islander's baggy pants, rolled and secured beneath my knees and were a faded dark gray, probably once black. My feet were dressed in sandals, rope sandals to be exact. As I flexed my feet and wiggled my toes (and existing toe rings), I found them extremely comfortable and did not pinch my skin. But the true test would be done: standing.

I jumped up and stomped my feet down, woozily teetering about as my bearings shakily collected. My arms wiggled like the tendrils of jellyfish, and I found them completely bare. My hands were a different matter. Rings were on my middle digits, silver bands that were set together by a single dulled stone on each side. They fit perfectly, as if made for me. But I thought not, and attempted to pull them off.

They refused to budge.

"Darn it," I finally hissed out, giving up and leaving those annoying rings with their silent victory. Further exploration of my body... and that sounded wrong. Moving on. I looked down at my chest, and did not recognize the style or even name of what I had. But by pure chance, I turned towards my left, and found a mirror laid against the wall of whatever open room I was in. I trained my sights on what seemed to cling on my chest.

I would have called it a hoodie, if not for the tough materials it was made from. Dark navy, the fabric clung onto my thin waist, fitted well on my frame. Simple black buttons kept it in place, stopping just below my collarbone, while an inner layer was revealed, clinging on my neck. It was breathable, and did not restrict my airways through constriction. Performing a turnaround I found a large hood designed on it. It was black and made of the same material.

I also saw the pair of solid-black goggles around my neck. My eye twitched. I felt an anime reference coming. Digimon. Why? Why must you infest my mind with your infernal existence? You stupid monsters and human partners, with the powers of friendship fueling the abilities to defeat... that bug boss at the very end with the world banded together? I dunno, my memory lacks, and tries to erase the epic failure that makes up my babbling years.

So I was tempted to throw those goggles, only to feel my body stop such a notion. My attention went elsewhere. My eyes.

I love my eyes, the shape, the depth of color, everything about them. They were warm, soothing, and a delicate shade of brown that held brightness to them. They expressed my feelings fully, and made me proud despite its generic trait among my own race. But now?

No longer... they were a milky, and cloudy.

Trembling hands went to trace around them, to see if they were real. They were.

I felt shocked... and now realized why my eyes were aching even now. But those glasses would do nothing in the actual sunlight. Looking at the goggles, I knew then what to do. At least, it was now clear to me. Steadied hands took a hold of them, pulling them from where they once rested, and adjusted them onto my head. Black locks ruffled and popped into strange places as I adjusted the goggle strap, and allowed the cups to suction against my skin. Immediately I noticed a difference, and found the world as clear as day... at least now without that strange blurring that hurt with a single glance. And funny enough, these goggles weren't bulky. They were light, sleek, and even allowed me to see with my peripheral. As if they were made for me.

As if they were meant for me.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, knowing that this was creeping me out. I even stepped back, away from the mirror as I burned the image of this self I saw on its reflective surface. Then I unfocused, my mind now destroying my ability to train my sight on the reality. I was falling once more into introspection, and spoke my thoughts.

"What is this? What in the world is this?" I asked to no one, saying things to no one as I moved closer to the mirror, "What happened? Is this a dream?"

It's a dream. It had to be. But what a dream... I could move so freely, speak so freely, and was not being chased by a nuclear powered toaster that my mother decided to send off to me in her obnoxiously large care package.

"Amazing..."

"I know."

My eyes popped open, hearing an unfamiliar voice behind me. Eyes re-focused and looked at the mirror. Another was behind me, and I kept my eyes on the face that floated above mine.

He stood two heads taller, his skin tanned, his eyes black, and his hair a tousled flurry of mousy brown. A cheeky smile was spread on his lips, crinkling a single scar-line that was just beneath his left eye, curling up like the crescent moon, the skin pigment resembling the shade of white when against dark skin.

Despite the fact I had recognized not his face, a sense of familiarity took a hold of me. I felt no need to be riled up. And oddly enough, a name came to mind.

"Morning Clarrak," I seemed to say casually, though my mind was blaring an alarm of surprise, the words coming out smooth and slick, "How's the crew? Up and about?"

The now identified Clarrak released a heaving sigh, shaking his head. "Nope, the idiots are panicking about something. I dunno what it's about, but I was coming up here to check on ya, and to bring you down to the engine room."

Engine room? My eyebrows rose, curious eyes hidden behind dark goggles.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, revealing a loosely fitted cream-colored tunic hanging from his frame. "You're our fixer. We're a circus, and out of all us idiots, you're the only one who knows what works."

That was unsettling. I was not smart enough to remember coding, and yet these people were having engine problems?

I needed to find out more.

"Sure, lead the way buddy boy."

Play with the dream... just go along with it.

**=.=**

**=.=**

Through a door, and down set after set of creaking stairs, I found myself in what looked like the boiler room of hell. Engine room of hell. Whatever it was, this place was an absolute mess... and I was supposed to fix something in here?

In the meantime, I had to switch my goggles with glasses. I conclude that my glasses are for indoor messes, and the goggles for outdoor use. Conclusion finalized.

Clarrak pushed away babbling fools and apparently people I knew, one who stood out from the rest literally. Blonde tresses rolled behind her back, her swirling skirts and silver bells causing much color and brightness to fill the room. In the meantime, her vibrant blue eyes released an explosion of elephant tears, and I found myself being crushed into a bear hug, arms and all creaking painfully. She was crying out something, what I believe could be my name.

"Sane! Oh thank Gaia you're here! Something's wrong with the ship, it's going to go sky-high if we're not careful..." she trailed off as she blinked like a child, poking a finger into her mouth, "not that we're already so high up. Then again-"

Wait a minute. Ship? Sky high? So high up?

I could not compute as Clarrak pried the girl off me, placing her aside, his tone of voice biting all of a sudden. And very authoritative. "Oh be quiet Shena! And stop panicking like a bunch of chocobos! Sane will just look at what's up, and we'll be on our way to our next gig. Remember, it's a BIG one too."

Fixing my almost crumpled disposition, I felt my eyeballs once more feel the need to just pop out. Did I just hear right, because I thought I heard the guy say choco-

Then the ground beneath us shook violently.

Screams and surprised yelps filled the air, and we were all thrown off our feet. I landed with an "OOF!" on top of the now winded Clarrak, for he was also flattened by Shena, who seemed to busy yelling at the top of her lungs, bawling. "The world's going to end! The world's gonna go! It's the end of the road for us!"

As she continued to scream and cause the other unnamed around me run around like crazy apes, I felt the oddest urge to do something. I did. Swiftly I pulled myself onto my feet, and slapped that rosy cheek hard. The girl was frozen as her head turned about violently, the resounding echo of hand colliding with cheek skin made the room silent.

Oh yeah, I can bitchslap, and slap a bitch real good.

I then realized just how silent the room was. I coughed. "Lemme take a look. Everyone stay back from me."

Play with the dream, all I needed to do was go along with it. Then after all this was done, may it be through entering a tunnel, or falling to the impending doom from whatever contraption was flying the skies, I would return to my life of normalcy. To that life where I'd awaken to J. making out with the next partner, or the possible smell of pot that'd make my roommate puke in the loo. Despite how bad that sounds, it's actually encouraging for me as I I went towards the area Shena once stood prior to all this, and looked at the contraption. Lights were faintly lit, gears were spinning, and I could tell it was overheating. It was obvious.

But dear lord, I did not know what I was doing at all.

My fingers twiddled nervously, and immediately I heard the panic grow next to me.

"Oh god! Sane's fingers are twitching!"

"Not good!"

"We're gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" I heard that person take a deep inhale, "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!!!!"

Wow. These people were idiots. And luckily (to me), the floor suddenly shifted. This time I was prepared, clenching hard on the safety rail before me. Everyone else besides Clarrak suddenly slid to the stairs we whence came from. Moans and groans escaped the pile of arms and legs, but the comical scene was lost to me, my eyes still trained on the mammoth of a machine before me.

Steam was escaping metal seams, and for a moment, I thought that it would explode at any moment. Then I spotted something.

In the multitude of gears, I saw something jutted in between two massive gears, the oiled things creaking and sputtering at the resistance.

Simple?

No, not really.

I could reach in, and find my arm torn off. And funny enough, despite the whole dream thing, I knew it'd be stupid to tempt fate. Instead, I looked for an off switch, may it be a tiny button, or a giant lever. Instead, I found a rusted knob that seemed to stand out from everything else. Something told me that it was alright to touch it. Instead, I decided to tempt my bad luck and yanked the level down.

Instantly, the whole thing stopped. Silence met me.

Then gravity suddenly came into the picture.

"WAH!" yelped I, who was still hanging onto the safety rail while I seemed to start floating towards the ceiling. I easily spotted the brightly-colored Shena who was waving her arms and legs about in an embarrassing manner, screaming at the top of her lungs. Clarrak was now showing signs of nervous panic, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. He looked absolutely terrified. And maybe I should have been extremely fearful of this worse case scenario, that we were if I was right: falling from the sky.

I worked quick. I yanked out what was stuck in the twin gears, and with the same hand pulled the lever back up. Immediately the machine sprung with life, but not sputtering and whirring dangerously. Gravity once lost was now slowly being regained, and I felt myself glide down to the ground. So did everyone else, though majority of them were still screaming and hollering. And causing me a massive headache.

It hurt... my head was hurting badly from all the noise... as if someone was tearing apart my eardrums. I felt faint and weak.

My legs turned to jelly as I fell backwards, crumpling legs causing my head to collide with the other safety rail behind me. Stars would have entered my vision had I been a cartoon, but instead, my mind was hit ajar from its once solid foundation. I did not utter a sound, the other pain still escalating as the screams continued. Something warm was ebbing out of my ears... why was something coming out of my ears?

My vision began to cloud up, and I could only make out what was going on, as muddled up as my mind now was. Clarrak was by my side, his face in my line of sight, and I felt something dabbed into my ears. White cloth was dressed with blood.

Blood?

I was leaking blood?

I knew no more, as blackness entered my vision.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: Sane seems to realize something, but the big picture hasn't been revealed just yet. Still believing it to be a dream, one thing's for certain: it's going to be a massive brain meltdown for poor ole' Sane. **

**And thank you Silvaria for your lovely review, and thank you for being my first reviewer for this story. **

**~NiHy  
**


	3. Turned Eggs and Dried Crust

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer . . .**

**=.=**

**=.=**

_Guess what?_

_It CONTINUES._

_Yes, yes it does you adorable little readers!_

_Now, enjoy your cookies, drugged up deliciousness as I continue to type and type and type-ity type type!_

**Another note:**

_Apologies for not updating for the past couple of... months. Serious stuff happened and I transferred to an entirely new school. In an art school in the department of Illustration, and enjoying it as much as writing, even more. So my creativity's totally been fuelled into an entirely different medium of expression._

_But that means nothing now. I'm back baby~_

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy 9.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Preparations, Step Three.**

**Turned Eggs and Dry Crust.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

Weakness. We all have one. Or two, three, four... maybe even more than we can count on both fingers and toes. We all have flaws, possessing them like traits. They are the weaker hand, the diamonds and clubs hidden behind bold spades and hearts, things we try to hide. Most of us can, but for those whose weaknesses are physically there... well, the world is only harder for them. But that's a bloody assumption I made so easily. A mere observer who pitied them.

Soon, I would possess the physical weaknesses that I thought myself impossible to have. Things I refused to have in me. But it is impossible, improbable, illogical to deny it.

Human stubbornness knows no bounds... but when reality hits you, you pick up the pieces and endure the ride. And only hope that you become stronger from the experience.

This is going to be one hell of an experience.

**=.=**

**=.=**

This is supposed to be a dream... right?

Why did I feel so damn weird? Or rather, why wasn't I waking up yet? Based on the logic of dreams, you were catapulted out of them by the following:

1 being the bladder saying "TIEM TO PEE!!!!"

2 being the oddest occurrence, where something in the dream so drastic happened, that the reality bender jumpstarts your brain back into gear.

And 3 being the brain finally saying "It's TIME to wake up."

Apparently, none of those things applied. Or rather, the logic of waking from bizarreness was not reliable. However, my mind's not the best, and I can be stupid. Extremely stupid, like a goof. But let's get back to the things at hand. I was supposed to be in a dream, or rather, waking from one. Instead... I found myself in another dream.

I was in a city. The buildings were black, the streets strangely white. There was a glow from everything: the windows, the streetlights, even the manholes that looked unusually clean. Resonating echoes of a faint set of waves could be heard behind. Yet, if I was to look back, there would be nothing.

And also, everything was upside down for me.

I floated in what looked to be the sky, the clouds beneath my feet serving as misted platforms. Above me was the landscape, the city stretched out as far as my eyes could see. Even beyond the horizon, in every direction around me. The only oddity for me (other than my world being on the wrong side), was how the colors weren't normal. Red skies, and black clouds.

"Please don't tell me that Itachi's behind me..." I uttered beneath a groan. Even my voice possessed an echo, and I felt empty, metaphorically speaking. Right now, I just hoped that whatever was going on, it wasn't going to involve a great deal of pain. Or worse... a great deal of stupidity. It could be the blood rushing to my head, but gravity felt right here. So where was I?

_**"A dream."**_

The clash of a thousand needles rang through the air, and I felt myself step back. Something warm began to appear before me, materializing. Almost... science-y. And I can't believe I lacked the creativity to even describe what was happening. But I'll try.

There was a spectrum of light, columns of sound, moving faster and faster that blinking hindered what materialized. Before me was a cocoon of light, dulling with each rapid second, and then it unraveled. Wrappings that broke with awkward fragility, the echoes of shattered glass crashing around me. Disappearing, something appeared from the middle of it all: a single man.

He stood tall, naturally upright, but not at all stiff. Almond-shaped eyes were opened as slits, revealing eyes of gray. Hair of glistening white flowed down from the top of his head, flaring around him like lively tendrils His skin was an artificial dark gray, spotless and lacking of blemish or damage. Pristine... or perhaps a perfectly constructed individual, I was speechless as I continued drinking... I mean take in his appearance. As I licked up excess drool that happened to slip from the crack of my gaping mouth, he floated towards me. Like a specter he seemed to bob slowly up and down in the air while I stood solidly still, unable to move from the invisible platform beneath my feet.

Cold fingertips grazed against my skin, prickling from his touch, while the rest of me turned cold. Strange sensations rocked from my toes, spreading and filling upward till my very head was filled to the top. Fuzziness soon made my vision awkward, as in I couldn't believe how much blush was incorporated into the fantasy before me. And please, it's not the kind of fantasy I want. The kind I want involves swimming in lots of clear water, and talking marine life. And a friendly shark who lends me his fin to travel the seven seas.

Yes, and I eat PB and J while I'm in the water.

_**"Brought here, a task..."**_ his finger stopped at the tip of my nose, but my eyes didn't cross just to look at it. I was instead keeping my eyes on him, and felt his vision lock with mines. His voice was a monotone, dreary and empty, yet, held a depth that kept you latched on. It made me want to remember what he said. And my gut told me to as lips parted, speaking once more. _**"A journey, a time of flight, you walk on a path unwoven here... given a chance that no one has..."**_

My eyes narrowed, suspicious of the acceptance my body tried to fool me with. My voice came out, a steeled tone upon it, "And what's that chance?"

A smile on dark gray lips. _**"To live the wanted dream, and to not have the Fates binding upon you... no destiny to be constricted to."**_

"Will I also be capable of having a pair of wings? Or maybe be able to walk through walls and have boiled eggs talking to me," My right hand whipped out, hitting his hand away from my face, and I distanced myself from him. Hostile, or at least defensive. "Let me awake from this dream. I need to return to my normal life pronto. I have exams coming up."

He floated there, a mystified expression on his face, eyes twinkling with a light I could not recognize. And then, he laughed, full-heartily and filled with life. It was nothing like that mysterious drone he had when he spoke, which was still present. _**"So be it. Awaken, and let your eyes open to the real world."**_

He clapped his hands, and everything around me crashed, and what supported me shattered, gone. But before I fell through, I would remember the sight of his snarky smile, one that did not fit whatever prejudices I had prior. One thing was for sure: he was definitely one weirdo manifestation of the mind. And so the crescendo of shattered glass possessed my senses, and a searing light erupted.

**=.=**

**=.=**

Groggy, heavy, my mind was buzzing. A strange sound could be heard in the recesses of my mind. Empty corridors echoed a soft hiss, one that filled my ears and boggled my brain. It caused me to open my eyes, only to find myself staring up at a party of faces, the unfortunately bright light causing my eyes to light 'afire. Pain pounded in my mind's backdoor, concussions of throbbing annoyingly jolting.

"DAMN!!" I hissed out, clenching my eyes shut and clamping my hands over them. Even my eyelids did nothing to weaken the powerful brightness above, and caused me to see hippie-leveled flashes and light shows with the lack of drugs. And it made me feel sick, my empty stomach pumping out nothing, not even bile. My eyes however began to tear, and I felt the waterworks make their course down my cheeks. It did help with the stinging, but no dice. It was still being a bitch.

I felt blind. Like a mole. In the sun. Curled up and ready to die as its eyeballs sizzled and fried. Oh yeah, it felt bad, and I felt about for my goggles like a blind babe. Turned out they were on my head, and just resting in my locks of hair. Slipping them down, I secured it in place, and with a sense of late reckoning, finally opened my eyes after a good minute. Things were still hidden behind patches of black, my pupils still attempting to not twist into tiny dots and making me permanently useless. In the meantime, my momentary blindness did make me realize something: there was something weird over both of my ears. But for now, get my sight back, get my sight back!

I felt a pair of hands grasp my shoulders, pulling me up, supported. Those hands were warming, and made pleasant waves run through my body. I felt secure where I was, despite not knowing who it was, or what was going on.

"Come on guys," I heard Clarrak say from behind, and identified my supporter as him, "give Sane some room. You all know the conditions: not too close and not too loud, and no bright lights in the eyes. Sane's sensitive in those areas."

I was still trying to recover from the funky lights that now dimmed beneath my eyelids. And the dull pain pounding in my eardrums. However, both of those were not bad enough to cause me to want to curl up and die. If that was my worse-case scenario, I'd be laughing somehow, despite the pain and apparent agony one felt from those combined pain factors. So while I re-acquired a bearing of my surroundings, Clarrak's own words had clicked. Something in my head. My hands went to feel the fixtures that were my goggles, as well as what was covering my ears. Cups, cushioned material that wrapped around the whole of my ears, extremely comfortable. I immediately thought headphones... and knew that it probably wasn't the case. It couldn't be. It was stupid. It was a stereotype, a possible irony of the times. Or, they were just there to muffle out the excess noise.

"Hey Sane, you alright?"

I turned towards Clarrak to find his face full of concern. I nodded lightly, pushing myself up from the floor. Cracking my neck (and feeling good after doing so), I looked around at the company that... I apparently kept.

Clarrak and Shena were normal enough, clearly imprinted in my mind. But the others... did I need to speak of the details? Or shall I just sum it all up in one go? I'll be a lazy American and do just the latter.

While I stood in a tightly-crowded room possessing an ancient map on the right wall, I was on what looked to be a platform, a mini-stage meant for 10 at the most. All who weren't on the stage were before me, the whites of their eyes so many that this room felt lit up by those alone. But we had what looked to be a glass roof overhead, so it made for a rather lit area. And so their facial features were made known to me, and I would have gaped if impolite. For I was in a troupe of freaks.

And from what I can tell from my own appearance, I was one of them.

I crossed my arms, looked at each face, may they be thin or thick, doll-faced or grunged, or just, plain awkward, I made sure to remember them all. Names arose in my mind, a constant reminder that my mind held information I knew nothing about, but disregarded for the time.

I took a step forward, silently approaching them. My hands were behind my back, and I kept myself calmly together. Perfectly masking whatever insecurities I was feeling right now, at this very minute, my questions squashed by whatever presence I now had in possession. Words flowed out easily, and made for easy utterance. I allowed it to happen. "I am... well. What recently happened made for a surprise. A few bruises and such, but we came out unscathed, right?"

**"RIGHT!"**

I almost jumped back at the yell made in unison, or rather, the cheer. Blinking behind my goggles, I coughed once more, recollecting my composure. I only allowed the words to flow out, not knowing at all what I was talking about. But my voice was powerful, held a strange authority, as if I was standing above all others in this room in spite of my height. That I was in the spotlight, and had everyone's attention, and did not want to waste it.

"We're back on track and soon we'll arrive at our destination. It won't be long till we touch down at the dock and make way for our clients. So keep yourselves prepared for what's to come! They want entertainment, and will get it. Or am I wrong to think that we're the bloodiest best performing circus in the land?!"

**"YEAH!!"**

I pumped a hand up into the air, my face as featureless as stone. Silence around me. Something I have never had in my life. It was as thick as butter, my complete control over their reactions almost stifling to me. But I kept going, my mouth opening, my voice came out low, and soft. "Who... are we?"

Behind me, Clarrak stepped forward, a wide smile on his bright face, his hand in the air. "Le Cirque du Ciel!"

**"CIRQUE DU CIEL!!"**

"That's right... we're going to Alexandria to give that fat Queen the best show of her life! Tantalus may have an orchestra, but they don't got the freaks of nature we are!"

Awkward silence... accompanied by a lone cricket.

I did not expect that.

"Uh... that was a compliment."

**"...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!!!!!"**

Dear god, that did more than rile them up. All hell broke loose. While I felt that I should be blamed for whatever occurrences shall happen in those walls, I did not in fact say those words. Or rather, did not intend to... I think. Gah, this is confusing. As if I had a script in my head and I automatically mouthed it off for everyone to hear. For it was more than enough to make a still crowd erupt with energy.

Luckily I escaped before I was pulled in, the rambunctious bunch suddenly bouncing off the walls and causing great wreckage in the room I whence left. I found no Clarrak or Shena around, meaning I had slipped out successfully. Down the corridor I walked, brisk strides leading me towards the door with the porthole view. Pushing through, I burst into the extremities of the sun, but gladly well armed and prepared. My goggles did more than enough to grant me sight, as for my ears... I'd look into that later. My mind was now burning in what I saw before me, or rather, around me.

Slowly I walked down the front of the deck, and stopped before the end. My hands pressed lightly against the wooden rail, barely leaning forward to look before... and below.

We were surrounded by drifting clouds, cotton-like plumes that gathered together. Condensed piles, the ship's front tore through them, skimming across the threads, as if on water. There were no currents, but the wind that blew my locks back was gentle and coaxing. My own covered eyes watched as something before began to appear, to grow in size. My ears caught a familiar sound, loud and rushing, and before long, felt something collect on the skin on my cheeks. Closing my eyes, I inhaled sharply, before allowing a smile to appear on my face.

"Ah... the fresh smell of rushing water..." But unsettling rumbles began to gurgle in my stomach, and I tightened my grip on the safety rail. Because I began to figure things out. Or rather, I knew already. Like any human, I attempted to deny what was impossible... what should have never happened in the reality that is Earth. That is... if I am even on Earth anymore.

The puzzle clicked together, recent happenstances replaying in my mind, as well as all that lay around me and in front of me.

"A ship in the sky, the talk of chocobos... and I speak of Alexandria, Tantalus, and Queen Brahne..." Slowly I allowed my covered eyes to open... and was met with a grand sight.

Clear and crisp waters spilled over the edge, a crashing crescendo of roaring white-watered torrent disappearing into the thick of the mist. Beyond the powerful falls were drifting waters, much quieter in comparison, while its mirror-like surface reflected the very ship's belly for me to see. Tilting my head upward, I was granted an extraordinary view. As wide as saucers, my eyes burned in the sight of one refracting tower, the mirror-like front allowing me to even see myself in it from such a distance. White-towers and structures surrounded it, a castle built beautifully with its natural surroundings. And below and around the castle's body lived buildings of cobblestone, rattling tile rooftops and makeshift shacks, people streaming in, out, and through the streets. It was a lively sight, all of it, everything.

A step taken back, my knees buckled, and I sat there in awkward position for some time. As I felt the ship go further from the sight and possibly to the docks, my hands rested on the wood planks beneath me. Shallow breath entered and escaped me, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, threatening to break through the tightness of my throat.

"Unbelievable..." I gasped out with a raspy voice, "I... it shouldn't be possible..."

_**"It is."**_

The wind stopped moving.

Everything grew very still.

Colors all around me began to slip away, being pulled in towards one spot before me.

I watched as I was the only thing that still possessed color, movement, and essentially... life. As if the movie was put on pause, everything but me was locked in a stand still. Almost... everything was. The color still flowed to a single spot, and soon began to reveal a glowing sphere of light from its collected point. A vibrant warmth could be felt from it, one that made me want to back away. But I was glued to the spot, watching as the sphere grew in size. Before long, it formed itself into a humanoid shape... and an instant sense of déjà vu overtook me.

Slate-colored skin, and cold merciful eyes, the walking contradiction that floated before me. Flowing hair glowed in the monochrome skies, his aura causing my body to throb. Nothingness was me, and he was the light.

I felt so miniscule at the moment, and I didn't want this guy to know. But he'd know. He knew already.

He set himself on the deck, but his feet weren't on it. Instead, a platform of air just beneath, allowing him to drift, to approach me in a way that seemed graceful and alien. He was alien. To me, beautiful, or at the very least: exotic. And yet, I felt the need to further myself away, an aversion from him. Confusing, exhausting, unwanted. Really, it was just… strange.

"_**Call me Odd."**_

"What?"

"_**You find my weird, so call me Odd."**_

"…you got to be fudgin' kidding me. Really?"

He chuckled and shook his head, easily bemused by my bafflement. Anyone would, because I come up with the most amusing expressions ever. I know. I've seen my own pictures. A comic book character alive and well, and well, trying their best to not be one. Anyways, he looked at me with those oddly-lit eyes, and for a moment, a flash of light flew. From the direction of his glance, it flew into mine, and my body went through a wave of heat. Unexpected, my knees wobbled, and I fell, just barely catching myself.

"_**You figured things out."**_

Slowly, I nodded, body still weak, heavy, feeling winded. He did something, I don't know what… but I knew that I panicking would be useless. At least, logically. So I spoke, and hoped for the best. "Yeah. Though, I don't understand… why Final Fantasy Nine? Couldn't I have been in something else?"

A moment of laughter, and he smirked. _**"How would you have turned out in Final Fantasy 7?"**_

"Cut into barbeque pineapple chicken squares or made into a flesh-kabob by crazy-arse."

"_**8?"**_

"Would have probably want to kill Squall, strangle Zell, and make Irvine reveal that he's secret gay. And smash Rinoa's face in and steal her dog Angelo."

"_**10?"**_

"Tidus was a pussy, Wakka reminds me of my high school enemy, and Lulu deserved to get knocked up in X-2. And Yuna, hrm, dunno really."

"_**Kingd—"**_

"Don't get me started. Please. I may not play those games anymore, but I can really, really, REALLY get into ranting. Don't you dare tempt me."

"_**And that is why I chose for you to be in 9."**_

"…but why me?"

"_**Why, dear one, do you think I need a reason?"**_

That question did strike an interesting chord in me, and left me in a moment's stupor. There was no real answer… not that I knew of, and not to my knowledge. I squinted through my goggles, and scrunched up my face. Then, I relaxed the muscles, allowing for little expression. My answer…

"Not really."

Before I knew it, he placed a cold, but warming hand on the top of my head, ruffling my short locks, causing my scalp to tingle pleasantly. I did not tense as he coaxed my mind into a lulling calm, his voice echoing quietly, soothingly. _**"A good head, and a good heart. You know already, and should be prepared. All is set in stone, until the change is made. Till then… enjoy the ride."**_

Color returned to the world, and everything was set back into motion. I was where I once had been before his appearance, before Odd had crashed my sense of reality. Even now… I stare at my hands, callused and weathered, unsure if they are my hands. Or was the breeze against my cheek real, or if the sight before me was… or was it all a dream?

My hands set themselves on the safety rail, and as we went to disembark and settle the airship into the docks, I looked over the edge. Before the reflection broke into ripples, I caught sight of what was on my ears. They were earmuffs, or at least, cups that protected and muffled all the noise around note. Appearing to be made of worn-materials, and broken in rather nicely, I seem to have had them for quite some time. The "supposed" me that is.

"Who am I?"

A question that'd be left unanswered. But luckily, my humor will always allow me to have some sort of answer that made me content.

I am Sane, the crazed leader of a circus troupe, and a possible underground freak of nature.

…I like it.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: Well, so it's happened. Sane finds out what's going on. Wait, not really. Left in the dark, but given a good push as to what needs to be done, Sane's got a lot on that plate. But hey, let's see how this one's going to turn out, huh? **

**I would like to thank my most recent reviewer: Tabby. She's probably one of the most famous Self-Insertion writers on this side of the internetz, and applaud her for her dedication and wanting to accomplish what many find impossible: complete a SI story that's actually good, and not poorly written and just a sad fanatic's attempt in making themselves feel special. Keep up the great work Tabby, I'm rooting for (and stalking) you all the way~**

**~NiHy**


	4. Elation of the Circus Master

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer . . .**

**=.=**

**=.=**

_Well, another LOOOONG space between updates. Great, huh? But, that doesn't mean I'm out for the count. But this semester, HOLY SHIT. A CRAPTACULAR AMOUNT OF WORK. But, I'm feeling rather proud of it. :D Seriously, I'm happy I got a whole set of Bs. Means I actually got skillz, with a Z. Ain't that great? _

_Anywho, here's the FIRST chapter of the story, with Sane acting as kooky and interesting as ever. Darn kid~  
_

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy 9.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Chapter 1, Step One. **

**Elation of the Circus-Master.  
**

**=.=**

**=.=**

Never before have I felt so excited, so elated and free. Something makes me feel like everything in the world is right. That I am indeed where I was always meant to be. That I belonged. They were freaks, like me, and I in return, felt good. Yet... why did I feel doubtful?

**=.=**

**=.=**

After the episode concerning the Mystery Host, I suddenly realized how stupid I'd be to wear sandals to a place like Alexandria. With the amount of people in town, I would more than likely get my toes jammed, my feet stepped on, and something not pleasant in the sight and smell category stuck between my toes and sandal soles. So, I changed my footwear. Now I wore a pair of black boots, made of light material with and with a couple buckles. I would not pull any fetishes or Vincent dreams today. No sir. But, these things felt pretty good.

I also noticed a belt, with a couple of pouches laying alongside it. Curious, I approached, and examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, this was probably the thing that kept basic supplies like potions, antidotes, and such. Normalwear. So I decided to see how it'd look on me. Not much of a difference. But I did like the gil pouch I had, with a sum that I did not count. It wasn't heavy, but hey, I think I could survive a bit on it.

Last but not least, where to keep my sandals... they were very light footwear, and I'm sure I wouldn't just, leave it here. But I'd come back... or would I?

If I'm going to be where I suspect, I'm sure that it'd be good to keep an extra pair of footwear... and then I found the backpack. Oh Odd, you must have been trying to prepare me for a journey. How, fortunate. Then again, from what I can vaguely recall... I'll find myself in the Evil Forest in no time.

Shiver shiver shiver.

I am not looking forward to that creepy place.

So making myself all nice and prepared, I stepped of my quarters and out onto the deck, finding one Clarrak by his lonesome self. So I decided it best to invade his private time by gracing him with my own presence. My eyes remained on the now closer, larger, and much more detailistic side of Alexandria.

Alexandria's... not the most amazing place I've seen, to be honest. Besides the castle and the richer districts probably hidden away, it's not that great of a place. Of course, seeing how the medieval qualities of this story are prominent in comparison to many of the other Final Fantasy worlds that are most popular, you can't really compare. But I really couldn't help but say something out loud, especially with my right-hand man Clarrak.

Yeah, I'm so topsy turvey with my own opinions. First time I thought it was gorgeous, when I was like, far, FAR away. Now that we're closer, what the fudge man, what, the, fudge?

"So, this is Alexandria..." I sighed out, tilting my head a bit in disappointment as we landed in the docks, as in the water with a wave-inducing splash. With my legs dangling over the edge of the deck, I took a deep breath, the smell of fresh water refreshing.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah, you can't miss the castle."

I rolled my eyes and waved an arm in the direction of the giantass sword-tower that was Alexandria's monumental symbol. "Che! You bloody can't miss that infernal thing, SHINING A BLINDING LIGHT INTO THINE EYES!"

I adjusted my goggles, keeping my vision away from it. Already I could feel my corneas stinging. Okay, I'm lying and BSing, but you can't blame me. With the eyes of a mole, I really have to be careful of where I look. In the meantime, I watched as we began to unload, or rather, attempted to. A group was blocking our bridge down. And this group consisted of tall, muscular but toned women, in outfits that of course did not at all protect the legs from anything. Not even the elements of nature. But, them legs looked sexy and fine. Honestly, any man seeing them approach (with a sword hidden away) would ogle. Oh hormones, why must you be so horrible?

So as the sex with swords blocked my crew's way down and out, a commotion began to arise from the two conflicting groups, with many of the townspeople gathering to watch. I kept my tongue tied, my body remaining still. Already I felt Clarrak pull away from me, probably to investigate the matter. And if possible, to diffuse any possible conflict between the two. After all, one group had swords, the other were just a ragtag bunch of talented freaks. That was never, and will never be a good combination.

"You really can't be serious!" barked one of the Strongmen, who was hauling two barrels of... something. He released the barrels with a resounding set of THUDs, and I heard the faint sound of sloshing from them. Crossing his bulky arms, he presented a frown and a rather intimidating presence. I'm also guessing that he was Alexandria's first impression of our crew. Not the best, huh?

"Sir, no permit, you can't go any further." She had a voice of authority, built from years of service. Or, she just had a big ego. Either way, she was the obvious leader of this bunch, her hand resting well on the hilt of her sheathed blade. Her long red hair was tied back into a bun, the helmet hiding her eyes from view. But she did not show any sign of recognition to the beefy and tall one before her while the ones behind her did. Whispers could be heard, escalating from the crowd as well, some of them anticipating a possible fight.

I did not want that to happen.

And so Clarrak approached, placing a strong hand on the Strongman's bicep, gentling pushing him back. "Please, Louise, step back. Let me handle this."

Louise... the Strongman stared at Clarrak for a moment, and nodded. With one step, he pushed everyone on the bridge back, causing a comical domino effect. I snickered as I heard metal clatter and things break. Really, where was my guilt? Not there at the moment. It was on lunch break.

While I was acting immature and bratty, Clarrak was the one being mature. He kept his cool as he took a deep breath, and smiled slightly. With his hands at his sides and his shoulders lax, he was making himself open. Immediately you could see the difference, the change in the air. What was once tense now began to thin out, and you could see a notable difference in the anticipation of the Alexandrian Army's set few.

"So you need a permit? When Cirque Du Ciel received their mail from the recent moogle, we were told that we were expected. There was no such talk of a permit."

"Then I'm sorry. But we sent a recent letter out with this latest concern, along with the permit. Quite a while ago actually."

"Hmm..." Clarrak crossed his arms now, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face. "I don't remember ever coming across one..."

Uh oh... don't tell me... I slapped my forehead and hissed out loud. "Shit, that's right!" I exclaimed, stopped and turned my head. I found both the Alexandrian Soldier and Clarrak looking at me. As well as everyone else. And this time, I was drawing a blank as to how I should react.

I guess this time I'd have to take things freestyle, and not self-automated. However, it didn't mean I was going to seem stupid in front of them all. That's the last thing I'd ever want.

"I heard that the Moogle Mail service has been running a bit strange due to some internal problems. So if anything, this misunderstanding could have been caused by it," I said with a reasonable tone, walking along the railing of the deck. I jumped off and onto the bridge, and everyone parted the way for me to get though, even Louise, who happened to flash a smile at me. I nodded back at him with a grin as I passed and stood by Clarrak, who still stood rather tall compared to me. I lightly slapped his shoulder in a friendly way, smiling a bit. "You still have the letter right? I'm sure if we just show it and get permission from this lovely bunch, we can get this smoothed out. After all, we're here to be of service to the Queen, and her Kingdom."

Oh god, why was I using such sweetened words? Oh yes. Because I have to. Otherwise, I'm sure they'd find some way to put me in jail. And based on my own reasoning, a medieval jail is one that I do not wish to be imprisoned in. Especially with the hygienic problems.

Clarrak smiled a bit with my reassurance and pulled out a single envelope, which possessed elegant cursive and a broken wax seal, but definitely one that did not look cheap. Holding the royal insignia of the Alexandria Royal Family, it was as we put it these days: legit.

He handed it to the woman before us, who carefully examined it. Pulling out and scanning the letter, she then looked towards us. Though her eyes were hidden, I felt her stare, her line of sight like that of a hawk's. And it was something that I knew wasn't to be taken lightly. I didn't move, in fear of causing suspicion.

"Everything looks good. Okay. We'll let you dock and stay. The Queen enjoys your shows, and we ourselves look forward to it. Do not do anything that will relinquish our permission, or you will find yourselves forcefully banished. As Captain of this Squadron, I have the power to invoke it."

The Captain turned about face, and walked off, her soldiers following. The crowd parted for them as they left, disappearing beyond the turn.

I reckon we were standing their for a while, possibly because we were cautious by her warning. Or, we were just a bit put off at how they were.

"Man, talk about having sticks up their you-know-what..." Clarrak said with a hefty exhale, groaning slightly. He was truly annoyed, and possibly put off by what had happened. And if anything, pressured by it. From what I could tell, he was the main man who was in charge of such things, handling such problems. And really, I did not like that job, and knew exactly how he felt. But... that didn't mean he had to be so serious all the time. After all, he left that statement unfinished, or rather, open for other things~

I cracked a smile and bumped him with my hip, smiling ever so devilishly. "Which you-know-what? Cuz I'm sure they ain't getting enough of that since they're acting all tight and whiny~"

"You know what I..." the change in expression was amazing, and the guy began to crack up, "oh god, you pervert..." Clarrak instantly began to laugh as I grinned wider, cracking the thick wall of ice those Alexandrians left us in. With the change in attitude, Clarrak waved towards everyone behind us. "Come on everyone, show time. Make everyone in the town happy! Set-up Crew, come with me, we got props to construct and a ring to make! Cirque Du Ciel, let's get to it!!"

I watched as everyone streamed out, charismatically spreading themselves all over. Instantly I could see the performers going at their tricks. Acrobats, stilts, swordswallowers, singers, dancers, fireeaters, jugglers, strongmen, magicians... mimes? Okay, no, nevermind, they were the comics. While they disappeared from my view, I watched as Clarrak began to lead many of the loaders through the crowds, probably already knowing the way to the castle. But before he left my side, he stopped for a moment.

"I got things here, so while we're setting things up, go and scout the place. Make sure that everything's going well and as planned. Okay?" I smiled at his words and winked through my goggles. He returned the gesture, cheekily grinning as he ran off, leaving me with the airship. I turned around, rather surprised at how empty it seemed. But, I was wrong about that.

Out of one of the windows popped out the head of mousy yellow hair, a tanned face covered in soot. "Oooooi, Sane! I'll be fixing up the airship's engine and stuff. Maintenance Crew's got it all set. So don't worry about watching over ship. We'll trigger the call if anything comes up!" He then gave a gloved thumbs up, smiling brightly, "you can count on ol' Smithy!"

The feeling I got from this one was... mixed. As if I trusted and felt paranoid at the same time, which, was a feeling of blasphemy. But... I wasn't going to pass up the chance to explore.

I squinted a bit, humming ever so lowly as I stared at Smithy. He seemed to cock his head a bit in return, and looked absently at me.

"Sure, I'll try to be back later." I finally said with a finished answer, and allowed myself to be pulled into the crowd, pulling my hood over my head.

As I felt myself merge and disappear into the grouping townspeople, I suddenly felt an odd urge. And I didn't fight it as I began to drift along, slowly going towards the side of the main street. Pulling out something from my pocket, I find a pair of worn and padded gloves, slipped on easily and tightened. Back and forth I looked, and suddenly, I took a side step, freeing myself from the claustrophobic street. Hidden away, I watched as everyone passed by, my own self unnoticed.

"Wow... talk about a lot of people. But, it's Princess Garnet's 16th. How sweet can a birthday bash get?" I said to myself, thinking out loud as I progressed further into the alley. I soon found myself in the midst of trash cans, wooden crates and rubble. The debris left to rot and age. Cringing from the stench, I instinctively backpeddled. However, I froze in mid-step, and stood still. Looking up, I saw the uneven edges and ledges of the walls here... an idea lit up in my head.

"So... is it possible?" I asked myself, approaching a set of crates. One I hopped up. Then I stepped onto the next. And pulled myself on the biggest one. Before long, I found myself several feet up high thanks to the stockpile beneath my feet. I then looked at the ledges, the perfect places to wedge my fingers and toes into, to get a grip, footing, and possible way up.

"To the rooftops? Really now... I'm starting to think that Odd knows about Assassin's Creed..." I grumbled, and began to make my way upward. Hesitation was one thing I knew I wasn't going to be allowed. And also, I was not going to be stupid and attempt anything like, jumping TWENTY FEET INTO THE AIR. No way. I'm going to stay real. And if I feel something hurting, or find something wrong, I'm going to complain.

**=.=**

**=.=**

I did not know that I could climb so well. Not that it's easy. Er. I mean, it's taxing... you get the picture, right? Because I'm hauling ALL of my body weight up several stories, just to get a decent view of everything. Because for some odd reason, I felt the urge to be up here. I guess whoever I am, was, or still is, is the type who likes to see the whole picture. So upon reaching the top (and letting out an exhale of relief due to having fallen down one time (because of the moss (it's not my fault, I swear, it's nature))), I find a spectacular view of the main square. Sitting down on the ledge and letting my feet dangle off the roof, I was given a good idea of what the people in my troupe did.

Already I could see the harvest of their work.

There were a variety, where crowds would go to sections, where makeshift stages were built for the sake of our circus. Mock plays and performances, dances and song, everything and anything was on display. Masks and make up, elaborate designs, transformed and fantastically warped.

She was dressed in pure paint from head to toe, layered enough to be considered tight shapewear. White painted skin, dot after dot of glittering colors almost close to neon, and elaborately constructed wigs that looked to have taken hours of preparation. The doll-like woman acrobatically twisted and moved while her matching partner threw her up high into the air. As she performed what I thought were feats even impossible for Zidane I saw her eyes light up. Waving her arms at me I couldn't help but laugh lightly, waving back as she descended to the ground, effortlessly caught and twirled about. She and he looked like a set of doll-like dancers, nobles both fascinated and disgusted by their scantly (but attracting) dress.

Clowns and jesters were cloaked in white facepaint and complexly made dress, their headdresses matching and even amplifying their curious smiles. Not at all did they appear creepy, but instead increasingly playful. The children laughed and bounced about as one after the other decorated the surroundings with ribbons and sparkling "fairy dust," playing instruments in a comical fashion. Some did trip, others did hop clumsily, but oh how they worked their roles so well. A few were adventurous, throwing knives and needles at their dummy clowns, all of who were surrounded by embedded blades. They clapped at their skills, gil strewn everywhere around. I would have remained fixated at the sight had it not been for the voice that rang in the air.

Whatever amplified it was a mystery, but there stood Shena in the center of it all. In a baby blue gown and covered in heavy make up, she looked mysterious. Compared to the nitty-picky woman I first came upon, her voice was stunning. Not that of an angel, for it was full of soul. Wordless, but lyrical, I felt emotions pooling up in me as her voice rang through me, shivering with goosebumps. There was a richly packed crowd around the whole of her, and girls who silently but wholly paid attention. They hung on every note, every fall and rise of tone, every intake of breath, it was nothing I've ever seen before in my life. Or rather, heard before in my life.

I was overwhelmed by their skills, to the point where I slipped off my seat. I had crawled my way down, till I could finally just jump, landing in the midst of the action. I wanted a closer look. To be in the middle of it all. I felt energized, a buzz from the action, their action, and I seriously could not believe it. Yet I drew myself closer to Shena.

Finally her song ended, causing the plaza to boom with applause and cheers, even from those of nobility. I was easily overtaken by the noise, but thankfully, they were muffled enough to not cause that pain felt prior. As the showers of gil came around, children were collecting them into pouches (dressed similar to her). As Shena went to sip from her flask of water, she notable stopped gulping down the refreshment. Before I knew it, she took a hold of my wrist. Her clear blue eyes shimmered somehow, as if glowing with renewed vigor. "Sane! Come on, let's do a duet!"

"W-what?! Shena, I-" I however couldn't stop as she hauled me up the stage somehow, causing _their_ clapping to heighten to a roar. My mind was flooded by the buzz of hands, and she waved her hands to silence them.

"Here's the Master of Cirque du Ciel! And we're proud to present one of our classics: Wishing on the Twilight Moon," she said this softly... and everyone I guess heard. Because no one spoke. Instead... they paid attention.

...me no like such attention. My, freaking, god. Someone. Help me. Please.

And somehow, someone heard my prayer. Because something took over me, and clicked. My body turned rigid for a single moment, and then it relaxed. She noticed, and let me go, and I fluidly stepped away from her, standing at one end of the stage. She then went to the other, patiently waiting, a cue to be signaled. My mouth opened, and my voice filled the air, softly at first, quietly ringing. She began to sing as well, her voice growing higher, and was already loud, bell-like. Accompanying her, I sang slowly, keeping a waltz-like rhythm with a tapping foot. Shena on the other hand began to sing faster, theatrically singing like a woman on Broadway. Dancing and stepping she closed the distance, I on the other remained completely still, as she led me through a strange little dance.

As we made contradictions, we were in unison, and I felt something strange inside. Forming, filling, my own emotions fueled the message that formed with my voice, the notes that rang, the words I sang. And before I knew it, we bellowed out the final part, the music accompaniment growing faster and stronger. Yet our voices were louder than any trombone, trumpet, or lone french horn. Epiphany, resolution, the "lovers" parting, twilight standing for only a moment. Broken, but not lost, the voices softened, her's on a high, while mine drifted low, and then, nothing.

Relief.

Cheering beyond my own belief.

I remained in shock as Shena pecked my cheek, slipping a hand into my gil pouch, leaving it heavier than it was before. Pushing me lightly, she gave me an encouraging step forward, allowing me to slip into the excited crowd. With my own petite size, I was able to slip in, and away from the attention. My own cheeks were red and flush, and the heat in my body so great. I knew immediately that I had to get away. Otherwise, I would have fainted somehow, in some way. Though I was thankful for not fainting on the stage, I was still feeling rather strange from how my body was controlled. Or went into self-automation. Just... nevermind. This wasn't the time to think about it. I had seen enough: it was time for me to return to my quarters.

Or, so I intended. For I was suddenly wrenched by my pack, whipped and dragged back in the other direction. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Sane, it's me!"

"Clarrak?!"

"Yeah! I really can't believe how successful we are. Heck, we're being given main stage before Tantalus performs, ain't that something?"

"...wow."

"Yep, and I saw that performance with Shena. Mighty fine job Sane, might-y fine, joooob. Not surprised as to why Shena's not acting like a prissy bitch, she's loving this attention, and you just helped her become a smash."

"...I think that's all her talent Clarrak. So, where you taking me? Because I was going to go back and take a nap."

"...you can't be serious. After all, we've been granted cordially invited to the castle~" he said with a rather suave voice... making me stop us both in our tracks.

"WHAT?!"

My skin once red from embarrassment, was now blanch white. And as I stared at him, he smiled cheekily back at me, trying to reassure me somehow.

"Come on, this is what Cirque Du Ciel needs! If we get on the Queen's good side, we'll be able to get a steady gig. Maybe even an annual performance. Think about the money, the fame," he leaned in and whispered into my covered ear, "it'll give us all a solid fallback~"

...I think and hoped that he meant that we wouldn't have to worry about the funds going dry. But despite the anxiety I was beginning to feel, I gave in. I let out a deep breath, and nodded in defeat, allowing the man to drag me through the main gate of the castle. And as the guards eyed our odd display, I didn't really have much else to say. At least, until we got into the castle.

But as the crowd began to thin out... I saw something peculiar, catching my eye. A tiny figure in clothes that swamped his frame, a pair of eyes that glowed faintly in the body of black.

I spotted a Vivi.

"Not yet I guess... not just yet..." I said beneath my breath, watching him pull out his fake ticket to be redeemed.

And I lost him from view.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: A rather exciting moment in Alexandria, Sane seems to be taken completely by surprise at how things are going. And now, being invited into the company of Nobility and Royalty? Really now, what an odd thing to happen. Odd must have things in store for his little subject. Or, does he? **

**~NiHy  
**


	5. Rushed Complications at Best

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer: **

**=.=**

**=.=**

_I must apologize for not updating for a long time, I have been busy with my own work. And I am also trying to write several manuscripts all at the same time. Luckily, I pace myself rather well, and ever since I've gotten off my coffee binge, my OJ has instead taken the place of liquid sunshine. In such a dreary city, it is necessary. _

_Also, Fanfiction dot net decided to erase my document while I was gone. Joy. So this is something entirely different from what was originally planned. But nevertheless, enjoy._

**_NiHy_**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer:** _As this is a work of fiction, fanfiction nevertheless, I do not understand why I must have a disclaimer. I gain no monetary compensation from this form of writing. _

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student **

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Chapter One, Step Two. **

**Rushed Complications at Best. **

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Warning: This chapter is extremely short. You don't need to review it at all, just know that this is meant to be a "filler" to the more detailed things to come. Sorry for the rush.**

**=.=**

**=.=**

I'd like to say that time skipped a lot since I last spotted Vivi, as I was caught up by everything that involved preparations. And Clarrak was a bastard. Why? Well... because if he knew the supposed character Sane was that I am now, I am not a people person. Wait. I am. I just hate crowds, especially big snobbish crowds who powder themselves in every place and orifice to not stink of sweat. Though I probably smell lovely myself... I do miss my deodorant. I at least smelled like a human being, but then again, I'd smell interesting to all in this realm. Possibly of clover and sharp spice.

I'd say something about the party, but I'd rather summarize. With my odd appearance and my dark lenses, I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb, and forced Clarrak to be the social rep of Cirque du Ciel. Storing away fruits and foods I'd need later (in my trusty pack of resourcefulness), I was able to sneak back towards where we were setting up. In fact, this was what I was supposed to do.

So here I am now, in the presence of a man, whose body was built like an engorged barrel, its bindings almost bursting due to the roundness of his belly. He shared goggled eyes such as my own, and wore a leather-bound hat with cut holes for his ears, both of which pointed upward with the barest of twitches. He stood at least two heads taller than I, and was at least four times wider. Nevertheless, Baku was a man who exuded authority, and knew how to carry around his weight, as well as the infamous saber.

I cringed as he guffawed at the sight of me, especially as I held out my hand to him in greeting.

"So you're the ringleader huh? Well, definitely a pipsqueak aren'tcha?"

"...I know that my appearance is most odd, but, so is most of your crew. So we share the same vibe if I do say so myself."

"Yes yes, I know of you and Cirque du Ciel, your crowd's a good one from what I hear. Very quick and thimble!" Baku smiled wide, the bristles of his beard revealing a toothy smile as he gripped my hand hard, squeezing it tight. I had to endure my hand being crushed for a good five seconds, while my arm threatened to pop out of its socket.

He had a killer handshake, that was for sure.

"My orchestra will start you guys up, and we'll set up the main stage for our play while the crowd throws gil at you guys. But remember, we get compensation for playing."

"I gotcha, makes sense Baku. Tantalus is a big party after all, you're saving me a lot of stress from having to find a stage as big as this one," I motioned towards the deck of their theatership, whose deck now was extended thanks to the carpenters from my own, temporarily binding it together. "We'll clear out as soon as we can for your show."

"That's what I expect. Now, I gotta go do rehearsal with my gang. Looking forward to the performance!"

I couldn't help but smile despite the ringing in my ears. Baku was a good man, I could sense it, even if he was in fact the thief leader of Tantalus, infamous brotherhood of thieves. No it made me wonder how known this information was, but, that was for another time.

As we parted, I closed my eyes and watched as the "staff" was at work, and slowly, I recollected my senses. The rush of everything... soon, the story would begin. And as odd as that was... I knew that Odd was going to try to get me involved somehow. I just needed to have an inkling as to how he would.

Would I be a castaway on Tantalus' ship? Probably, since I'd be around when the occurrence would happen, when Zidane would swing in after a cloaked Garnet. And Vivi would appear after Puck abandoned him, while Steiner would follow in hot pursuit of a certain monkey-tailed genome. But due to my own role, or supposed path, what would become of Cirque du Ciel? I was their ringmaster, ringleader... unless Clarrak would just take control.

I wouldn't mind. Not at all.

Opening my eyes, I watched as the netting was set up beneath the high poles, as acrobats began to warm up for their time. Letting out a hefty sigh, I could only wonder, all the more as the sun began to set, and the night would draw near.

I could only wonder, and hope.

**=.=**

**=.=**

Crunching into the flesh of an apple, I savored the juices that ran from its crisp shell, insides bursting with the taste of an asian pear. Refreshingly light, I swallowed, settling the butterflies within my stomach as I watched the act. The orchestra worked entirely on improv, and knew just how to work up the crowd. From a low buzz to a sudden crescendo, it seemed to work with the rhythm of the performers, whose bodies flowed to and fro of the stage.

I stayed in the darkness of the side wing, leaning back on the solid wood behind, the lights generated refracting on my lenses.

"Hey, you new 'round here? Never seen you before."

I turned and spotted an oddity, whose eyes were ghastly and yellow tint, with short pointed teeth angled in a threatening smile. With a shirt too small and pants too low, he was a comical man who stood just below me. A hammer was held in the left hand, whose head was polished and battered from use.

And so Cinna stood before me, his appearance most awkward, but not unwelcomed.

"I'm just here to make sure the act doesn't go wrong. Don't worry yourself, I'm not here for a free seat." I bit into the fruit's skin, chewing, my eyes slowing going out towards the view of the performing fire acrobats, whose bodies now wielded a warming flame, creating a show of colored light. "Ringleader of Cirque du Ciel."

Immediately I felt a shift in Cinna's face, his smile widening even more. "Ooh, so you're Sane? Huh, I would have thought you'd be taller."

I scowled at his remark, glaring through my goggles. "I'm pretty sure a lot of people expect that. But then again, I'd rather have my right hand man as ringleader, he fits the role better."

"So not that confident huh?"

"More like not fitting..." I raised my eyebrow, slowly coming to realization, "Are you not supposed to be getting prepped for the play? I'm sure Baku doesn't like his gang slacking off like you are right now."

And by magic, Baku appeared, frowning as he took ahold of Cinna's collar. "OI Cinna! You damn better not be slacking! Get back here!"

Drawing my attention away from the comedy, I went back to melding into the blindspot, prepping myself.

**=.=**

**=.=**

W-What? What was going on? What happened?

Numb, my heartbeat throbbing in my eardrums, a bastard smile spread on the person's lips, words washed out by the explosion and calamity. Pain, burning, something inside... A pair of glowing eyes peering downward, the skyline fading into the thickness of ominous reckoning.

I couldn't... I don't know what's going on... everything... fading...

**_"It begins Sane, awaken with renewal."_**

... fuck you Odd. Fuck you.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: I did warn you. It's short. It's meant to be. And thus, begins the true journey that Sane must face, alongside a mystery that just took place. What happened in the confusion that suddenly hit, where the world seemed to fall beneath Sane's feet? A shift of scene, a sudden jerk beneath, and flashes of a now torn asunder event. The next thing that is known: nothing. **

**NiHy  
**


	6. Unforeseen Dilemma

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer: **

**=.=**

**=.=**

_I don't have much to say, except that I'm busy. Writing fiction, balancing classes, as well as hands-on projects makes me wish there were two extra days in the week.  
_

**_NiHy_**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer:** _As this is a work of fiction, fanfiction nevertheless, I do not understand why I must have a disclaimer. I gain no monetary compensation from this form of writing. _

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student **

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Chapter One, Step Three. **

**Unforeseen Dilemma. **

**=.=**

**=.=**

I could call it conspiracy, or foolish ambition, thoughtlessly made action or precisely drawn planning. Though to put it simply... it unravels whatever was strongly built. Foundations crumble downward in its daunting presence, shaking even the most together minded who come along. Foolish it is to think you're prepared... because humanity makes it impossible to be so. Whatever happens happens.

Yet, why is it I refuse to recognize it?

**=.=**

**=.=**

I had not expected what had happened to me, that I'd be in resting in one of the beds of the crash landed Tantalus theatership.

I was baffled, having awoken to be laying in a makeshift bed, the blankets beneath my body cushioning me from the soiled ground, some coiled to prop my head up. Shakily I shifted my gaze, wondering why I could see everything so clearly. The galleon's broken face, the blades of grass that decorated the ground, every crack and cranny of thrown about crates.

Then I realized that the pressure of my goggles were not around my sockets.

I was barefaced.

"Hey!" yelled a sudden voice, and even more suddenly, I was flashed with a blinding light.

"AHHHH!" I screamed a blood curdled cry, clenching my eyes shut as I felt the light sear them, tears rolling from the corners and down my face. I covered my eyes with both of my hands, the glove's padding hiding my now tearing sockets. I heard a gasp and some whispered murmurs, and then someone took hold of me by my tensed up shoulders, pushing me back down. Possibly trying to keep me from going into some sort of frenzy. Which... no, I wasn't planning to.

"Oi oi! Kid! What's wrong?" I recognized that gruff of a voice, and the size of his hands. Damn.

"L-Light. I need my-my goggles..." I grunted out, still fighting off the throbbing pain of my crying eyes. "P-Photosensitive. Eyes cook in light."I calmed down, and with shaky fingers searched around for my pack, which I then realized wasn't on me. "Where's my pack?"

Immediately I felt something pressed into my chest, and I began searching hastily for the case. I found the eyeglasses flask, and opened them up, and with still clenched eyes put them on. I slowly breathed in and out, and carefully, opened my eyes, looking down to prevent any further damage to my already stinging eyes. And when I looked up, I found myself in the watchful company of Baku, as well as two characters who fit the descriptions of Marcus and Blank, both of whom were staring at me oddly.

Marcus was taller, his build solidly muscular, with a tanned complexion and features of an Arab. Yet despite his appearance and his strong physique, his darkly tinted eyes were soft in comparison, opposite of his rough-guy appearance. Blank on the other hand was slender, but was obviously in shape, acrobatically capable of handling himself. With his two-toned skin with scar-like features, he looked to have gone through more. And his eyes matched his crimson hair, fiercely chiseled. Between the two, I definitely knew I'd be more intimidated by Blank, and I'm sure that I'd right as to why I would be.

But as they stared at me, I couldn't help but feel like they were trying to look further than they should. I instantly frowned. "I got bad eyes. Nothing wrong with that."

The fiery haired one coughed a little, a look of dismay on his face. "You sounded like you were getting skinned alive, must have been fierce."

I sighed lightly, massaging my brow with a circular motion, breathing deeply. Only, I found my side burning with pain, and peered down. Chest bared, I found a bloody patch appearing from the wraps of bandages. Damn. I got injured, and I probably just broke whatever fixed it. It stung like hell, like as if a knife was twisting in it... ain't that the truth?

"...damn, what happened to me?" Slowly I pressed my hand on it, feeling the sting grow upon applied pressure. I let out a soft hiss, and closed my eyes, biting my lip at the pain. Releasing it, I laid back down. From what I could tell, and how I felt, I shouldn't even attempt to try to get up. Or stress myself out for the matter. In fact... what had happened?

"Don't you remember?" I turned to face a look of concern, the expression on Baku's face causing me to wonder. Did he know something?

"No... I just, I can't remember..." I trailed off, my mind trying to recall. But once more I only had the flashes of imagery, nothing clear for me to see. I shook my head in silence, breathing shallowly. "Everything's too fuzzy. Just, I don't know... what happened to my crew?"

"...maybe it's best to tell you later," said Baku, his gruff voice softer than I wanted it to be, his large hand patting my forehead, "You're in shock kid. So just rest up. I'll get another potion on ya. You're not part of Tantalus, but you're injured. We don't leave injured to die, we ain't those kind of crooks."

...uh, thanks? Not much was said as Baku disappeared, a feat I thought impossible with his hulking frame, Marcus following not far behind. This left me with Blank, who was tilting his head as he kept peering.

"You really don't remember?" Blank asked softly, his dark red eyes still on me.

"...must I repeat something that I've said already?"

"...No."

**=.=**

**=.=**

Blank had left me to my own devices awhile ago, and I myself finally felt ready to be independent again. Pulling my body up, I woozily stood on my own two feet, looking down at the bandage job they did to me. They did a nifty job, because the bleeding stopped, but eventually I'd have to find a way to change them again. Now it made me think. What about potions? Did they give me one? Or did they decide to conserve and just stop the bleeding for now? That could be addressed another time, because there were other things to worry about. Like the Evil Forest.

That's right. The way things around, and the darkness around us, we were in the foreboding realm of the Evil Forest, where no one was rumored to escape alive.

And so I felt my body tremble with innate fear, only to stuff it down with my own restraint. The bile also helped, but I swallowed, disgustingly enough. A taste is better than a dousing of the spew via mouth.

Adjusting my glasses I took the first few steps forward, and soon found myself wandering about in the crowded clearing. The remaining intact cargo laid strewn on the grass, while the ruckus from the ship began to fade as I walked further away from it. Shifting my glasses a little bit lower, I was able to see the whole of the forest clearly, the thistle leaves plentiful on their branches, bark blacker than the darkness of the storm. I felt the rumbles of thunder in the ground, in the air that flowed around my body, nipping my skin and causing goosebumps to rise.

And then all of a sudden, everything stopped.

**_"So now it's time. Best for you to be equipped at the very least." _**

"...why hello Odd."

**_"Good, no profanity." _**Before me appeared Odd in a swirl of black light, his angular eyes and crooked smile now familiar, the look on his face pissing me off. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, floating closer towards me. **_"I'm here to assist."_**

"I know, but you're as suspicious as always."

He chuckled, laughter echoing into the stillness, disappearing into nothingness, his smile ever so haunting. **_"I did say before that you tread a path, one that is not bound by the line of fate. So here you choose: which shall you pick?" _**

He clapped his hands together, and a vortex of dark wind collected before him, suddenly dissipating into the clear, a set of devices now floating in a sphere. Their forms were not clear to me, not from this distance, but Odd obliged to reveal them to me as he approached. _**"Based on your nature, as well as your restraint, I am assured that you will not abuse my gifts. As they are linked to you, be wary of what you do with them." **_

They fell into the palms of my hands, and a warmth began to escape their shape, solidifying into shapes that were familiar to me. Very familiar.

...too damn familiar that it wasn't even funny. In fact, I had two of them annoying stuck on my fingers. Now he was giving me more of them? To add to my bling collection?

"You've got to be kidding me. Odd. I'm not into jewelry."

**_"So you've yet to figure out what they do?"_**

"...what the hell are you not telling me you damn bastard?"

**_"Merely thinking out loud little one. Now, allow me to explain." _**Odd clapped his hands again, and one of them flew from my hands, now floating before us at eye level. _**"Each possess traces of many varieties of gems, the materials infused into the metal. On each you will see notches that illustrate their uses," **_Immediately the marks upon it glowed a pale yellow, revealing the mark of the lightning bolt, **_"This one possesses the magical components capable of electrical shock. When evoking its qualities, your whole body will be cloaked with an elemental layer. Whatever concentrated motion and move you make, the direction of the power will go. A punch, a kick, a swing, converging at the point of contact."_**

I gawked. Literally. I couldn't explain my expression, other than I was just shocked beyond belief.

This guy was attempting to give me magically-infused jewelry.

**_"I see you're liking this idea."_**

"I'd like it, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm going to be put under a crapload of suspicion!"

**_"All the more to give them to you-"_** I gawked as he spoke with a twisted voice, smiling at me, **_"Use them wisely."_**

The bleak and dark colors returned to my vision, and the ring fell back into my hand, releasing a light spark as it rested in my palm. Softly I sighed, and looked towards where he once-

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"HOLY SHI-" I grunted as I was hit by a blur of a force, landing with a thud on the ground. Whatever was on top of me was heavy, with a mass that made my lungs wheeze and my throat strain for oxygen. Already my head felt light, and it began to clog as I looked up, only to find something drip on my lenses.

Its maw was larger than my head, its eyes bulging with yellow tinge and reddened veins, its breath smelling worse than death. I choked as it paralyzed me with its bared rawness, struggling to move as it had me pinned down, its body muscular beneath the thick bristles of fur. Its growl rang in my covered ears, and I suddenly felt its weight on me shift. With my blood pumping, I grunted and shakily brought my arms up, trying to push it off me. The bad thing about my situation: being on the ground gives me a disadvantage. Oh, and also its _damn heavy._

"F-Fuckin' piece of shit!" I yelled out, trying to get someone's attention. The Fang felt something, but instead of pulling back it only growled louder. How dare its meal try to escape? Yeah, I'm sure it was thinking that as I struggled to just escape.

**_"Use them."_**

"Fuck you you bastard!"

I gritted my teeth and wrung my neck far away as the Fang's face suddenly lunged, its teeth clenching together into the rotting earth. Missing its target, it angrily pulled back and tried at me again, its eyes partially blinded by the dirt and grime. Like a game of whack-a-mole, only my **face** was the thing that will be ripped off!

Clenching my hands I yelled in frustration and desperation, growling as I swung my right fist straight into its maw.

Then suddenly I heard a crackle, and my whole body trembled as I experienced a mild shock, eyes wide as electrical currents ran from head to toe.

The Fang jolted above me, its body racked by a visible series of electrical sparks and licking fluctuation, eyes bulging as its body was frozen and shuddering. Every muscle on the Fang was constricted, whatever was inside being cooked. Smoke escaped from its ear and open jaw, and I heard the sizzle of burning flesh. Whimpers escaped from its throat, broken and weakened by what had been done, its eyes suddenly clouding as the power subsided. As I felt my body go lax, it did as well, but not in a way that was of relief.

Its body fell with a ground-shaking thud, beside me with its legs crossed with the other, sharp claws colored black by the heated force. The hiss of breath continued to escape it, as everything within it shut down. Slowly its chest stopped shifting, its tongue lolled over the jagged line of fangs. One last whimper escaped it, leaving me with a mixed feeling of relief... and guilt.

Silently I pulled myself up, releasing what was in my hand to relax in the palm of it. One of the rings Odd gave me let out a raw spark, one which sputtered into nothing upon hitting moist ground. Responsible for what had happened, I stopped my breathing for a moment, listening to the pounding rate of my heart, the adrenaline that once took hold of me now beginning to subside. My fingers were still trembling as I heard rushed feet clamber towards me, one person gasping at the sight beside me. Luckily, the Fang stopped smoking, but I wasn't in the best of shape. I smiled stupidly as I waved with an awkward look at the company of Marcus, Blank, and Cinna, all of whom had mixed looks on their individual features. "Uh, thought I'd go right ahead and see if I was doing alright."

Instantly Blank moved forward and whisked me back towards the safety of the fallen Tantalus, bopping me roughly on the bump on my head (and making me cringe as he barked out his words near my ear), "you idiot! It's not wise to leave the safety of the camp border! You're injured and everything in this forest can smell you!"

"I didn't know I smelled that bad," I dumbly said, slipping the loose rings into the pocket of my pants.

"Blood."

As we finally returned back to the camp (which was only a few feet away), I was forced to sit on one of the supply crates as Cinna nodded towards the darkness of the Evil Forest, "They smell the fear that's in the blood, and the more blood bled, the more that gather~" said the creepily smiling guy, whose heart I do know is good. Just... dark.

"I know that. Just uh... wasn't thinking right. Lost a bit of blood and all, and I walked about. Didn't know there was a limit of where I can go." I scratched the back of my neck as I felt it itch, lightly wincing as I felt my wound throb sharply, skin and muscle tissue stretched in a way not meant.

Without a word Marcus offered a clear blue bottle to me, looking at me in a way that made me understand. Potion. Drink it. Helps with wounds. So I did take the flask and uncorked it, bringing it up to my lips. I didn't drink however, for the smell confused me, and made me not gag but hesitate.

It smelled of medicine, with a mixture of lavender, rosemary, and possibly thyme. Yet, that was confusing to me. Not making sense, one thing did come to mind: it wasn't going to taste too good.

Well, I'm sure the actual product made in Japan tasted just like this.

Bringing it to my lips, I decided to chug like a frat boy chugged his first bottle of beer. I was right to do so, because my taste buds were awash in the confusing mixture, and I stopped my gagging as it washed down the remnants of bile. As I gulped it down I needed to breathe, and upon doing so, was bombarded by the unfathomable layers of taste. Cough syrup, lavender, pepper, thyme, rosemary, lemon, lime... papaya? It kept changing and changing, causing my tongue to go into a semi-euphoric state of numbing cold. I hadn't mentioned the icy cold feeling it caused my mouth, throat, and stomach to experience, and I felt whatever was once down there numb away.

I swear, it feels like I'm being frozen from the inside out.

After finishing it the sensations spread through the rest of my body, and I felt like a cough drop was now replacing what was once my blood, the menthol affect chillingly surprising. A light shiver, and I felt the pain in my chest numb itself, the medicine rapidly affecting me. I shook my head and blinked, my lips spread thin as I let out a grunting cough.

"Never had a potion before?" Cinna asked politely for once, not seeming as odd as he's been thus far in my presence.

Oooooh. "Well... I haven't had one in ages." So I lied. Not like I'll be struck by lightning.

"You one of the few who just refuse to have 'em? That's a bit hard yanno?" Marcus commented as he took my empty flask away, putting it somewhere safe and out of view.

"Uh... I don't like how they taste."

Well, that was true.

The answer caused chuckles to escape the Tantalus brothers, relieved smiles on their faces. "Well, you look better already. Not as pale as before," Blank smirked and whacked me on the head on the same **damn** spot. I winced, only to realize that hey, it wasn't sore anymore.

Oh yeah. Potion. Duh? I smiled a little grudgingly in their midst, allowing them to be amused at my meek display of embarrassment. I couldn't help but enjoy it. It was different from what little time I had with Cirque du Ciel... and it felt really nice. More relaxed and less high strung. Course, they're thieves, and possible scavengers. Why do I say that?

Because I saw the pair of ram-like humanoids pulling the semi-roasted carcass of the dead Fang into another part of the clearing, bringing out their sharpened hoofs.

As I opened my mouth to say something, the rustling of the brush caused me to tense, and I suddenly sprang up. If my ears were furry and that of dogs, they would have perked up in the air. I stared in the direction of the rustling sounds, hearing it come closer.

"What, now you high-strung and all?"

"Something's coming."

"H-HEY! GUYS! BLANK!"

"ZIDANE?"

All three jumped up in a goofy manner as the blond hired (and tailed) boy popped out from the thickness of the Forest, weighed down by the hulking armor of the secondhand knight, his other arm supporting the thin and familiar body of the black mage. As he jogged into the clearing Blank approached first, looking at both of the fallen with an inquisitive... look? I really can't tell, his leather band hides his eyes for Pete's sake! But nevertheless, he did something to examine the child and knight, slapping the older man's face a couple times that I really think wasn't necessary. However, his not-too-optimistic tone made it easy to tell that he didn't like what he found.

"I'll get two doses ready. Get 'im to rest," the redhead turned back to look at Marcus and Cinna, both of whom now stood at the ready, "You guys warn everyone and get a bed for the boy. This one," he nodded in Steiner's direction, "can be in storage."

The dark-skinned and eerie-eyed nodded, running into the gaping hole of the once glamorous Tantalus ship.

"Hey you!" I turned and suddenly found something forced upon me. Instinctively I grabbed hold and found myself carrying the tiny body of Vivi, whose eyes were closed in glowing Us. I didn't make a sound as I felt the cold that came from his body, of the lacking breath of life that I was familiar with. He felt so frail and fragile, I couldn't help but feel stunned. I made eye contact with Zidane, directly, my milky eyes locked by the clarity of blue. "Help me out here. I'll direct you to one of the cabins and you help me keep watch over the kid. I'll get Rusty here to that VIP room. Think you can do that?"

I frowned lightly, but smirked in a second, "I think I can at least do that, being a leech here and all."

"Well good. Cuz after this, I'm gonna need 'em for something else."

"And what might that be?"

"Princess Garnet."

"...well damn."

**=.=**

**=.=**

Well Odd, you got what you wanted, and I guess I did too, because I'm sure that my role's to be a clip-on character. I blindly followed Zidane's direction, and upon entering the cabin room I set Vivi's cold body. Absentmindedly I fluffed the pillow without noticing how doting I seemed to be. Laying the child down with his hat and all, and pulling up the covers over his stained clothes, I breathed as slowly and softly as I could, not wishing to disturb the sickly child. My hands finally were stilled, and my body was elated. The potion took its full course, disappearing like alcohol, but leaving me feeling refreshed.

I stayed there, looking down at him as I found myself staring, finally finding the barest rise of his slender chest. With that I went and fell flat on my back, grunting as I closed my eyes. Well, I feel relieved, and tired, strangely tired. A quick smile drawn from cheek to cheek, I let it fall as I opened my eyes. I pulled my hands up in my line of sight, staring at the silver ringlets on my fingers, their dulled metal and slightly beaten nicks showing much wear and tear. I squinted as I looked at the set, hazily jotting down the colors each did have. And also, thinking about what damage Odd probably did by giving me such an advantageous arsenal.

Magic itself is dangerous. It should be wielded by those whose bodies are able to handle the stress, and such devices should not be present. That in itself was a rule that I made to myself: whatever skills you have, you use. My own ability is to... to... to just be who I am really. That's it. Which is a drag. Nevertheless, I examined.

The dragged carcass of the Fang reminded me of the Lightning ring's power, its ability to not just affect the outside, but inside as well. Compared to the possible damage of Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga, this one is a close contact, little external show sort of technique. Close contact is necessary to enact the power of the ring. So, that probably was the same for the other rings I possess. Just, I need to figure out what each of them do at least. I toyed with the rings, spinning them on my long and thin fingers, warming to my touch. Hands drawn back, both rested on my forehead, my forearms covering my eyes. I released a breath, along with the worry that Odd just caused me.

Such dangerous items. Such heavily responsibility. Well, at least they weren't guns. That would have been an obvious giveaway, am I right? A hole in the world of medieval technology. Yet, it was possible. But that's for another time to think, for I already felt my body grow heavy with relaxation.

But as I attempted to drift off, Blank's words replayed in my head.

_"You really don't remember?"_

I'm sure I could, only, something was blocking it.

...I had a good idea what happened. An obvious thing that happened. The only question: why?

And so I fell to slumber, this time wanton and not forced, to a silent darkness that I eagerly embraced. In the presence of innocence, sleep is all the more granted to the able-minded.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: Well, this has been a busy summer. Anyways, it's nice to actually come out with something, but little action as of yet. Just cooked a Fang from the inside, with a power that Sane's probably not intending to use too much. That is unless he's secretly sadistic enough to want to see such creatures suffer. **

**I however doubt that. **

**But thank you to those who've recently posted: I'm surprised that more have noticed this fanfiction. I've been busy writing my own fictional works, so I've been putting this off. Truthfully, this is at least a great outlet in experimenting with ideas that wouldn't work in the worlds I create: but this world has magic. So hardy har har to you naysayers. **

**NiHy  
**


	7. Bitter Truth

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A word from the writer: **

**=.=**

**=.=**

_The development of the "rings" came from a dream actually, and their abilities visually stimulating enough that I do remember. I also remember being furious and pissed, casting spells that helped to reinforce whoever was in my party. Thankfully, the party was not the stereotypical cast of FF9. Instead, they were of weirdos who I tolerated, but, was amused by. It was a nice dream until the weird cloud of black decimated a good portion of my crew. Which bloody freaked me out in it... I blame Lost for such an influence.  
_

_Also, I'm not exactly going to go according to the script of FF9. I'm a very busy character, in a school where assignments call for more than 20 hours of your time. For each one. _

_Beat that college brats.  
_

**_NiHy_**

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Disclaimer:** _As this is a work of fiction, fanfiction nevertheless, I do not understand why I must have a disclaimer. I gain no monetary compensation from this form of writing. How silly of you to consider! _

_**A note: **This chapter is short.  
_

**=.=**

**=.=**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True**

**The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student **

**=.=**

**=.=**

**Chapter Two, Step One. **

**Bitter Truth  
**

**=.=**

**=.=**

Reality is not friendly, for it matters on how you interpret it. If you think woe is me, then you screw your own perception of the opportunity of life. If you sugarcoat, you increase the risk of shock when truth slaps you in the face. And when you try to hold back what is there, right in front of you, the floodgates are sure to break.

So I felt, so I knew, so I crumbled.

**=.=**

**=.=**

I was woken up to a soft nudging in my side, and I could hear clambering footsteps around me, the sound of whispers reaching my highly sensitive ears. Yet as I felt and heard the activity happening around me... I didn't feel quite up to actually getting up yet. I was so relaxed, knowing that all would be well for Vivi, that Steiner would be enjoying the probably alcoholic-buzz he'd get from his own cure, and well, what was sure to come. Zidane quitting Tantalus, and pulling the two other main characters for the ride. As I heard Zidane administer the medicine to the semi-unconscious Vivi, I couldn't help but silently contemplate about what was to come. Impending danger, and if possible, my heart attempting to run off and away for the safety of a coward's body.

So of course, I'm tagging along.

What? Expected me to try to take Zidane's place in Tantalus? Don't be foolish. I rather be part of the main party as of now than having to stay in this goddamn forbidden forest. It's... well, it's called Evil for a reason.

"Come on, I know you're awake. I can tell by your forced shallow breathing."

Drat. Blank found me out.

I opened my cloaked eyes to peer up at the ceiling, only to find the ceiling not there. Instead, there was a face incredibly close to me. Inches away. Warm breath trickling upon the coolness of my face, and a pair of blood-colored eyes that stared intently into my lenses-covered own.

"Why you gotta be in my face?"

"Was checking if you were dead or not."

Sure... I would have gone and freaked upon finding my personal bubble breached, only to find that there was a strange and calming smell drifting in the air. Cinnamon?

Yeah. Cinnamon.

I made a face, not moving, making sure he wasn't moving as well. "Are you... wearing... cinnamon?"

He and I kept up the staring contest for some time, staring into each other's eyes. I found that his eyes were utterly fascinating. And so I realize why he kept them hidden away. They were chiseled with age, with experience, with something that made them so hardened. Those were the eyes of a fighter, and if possible, someone who's taken another person's life. Or two, or three.

Perhaps that was why I was so cautious around him. It was the feeling I got from him. Intimidating.

"Well, it's for the medicine," he said calmly, still keeping his place in front and over me.

"Spices up things. I'll take a pinch of that. And sugar."

"Oi lovebirds, keep things kid-friendly!"

Immediately Blank rose up, finally allowing me to breathe properly. Cracking my neck and pulling myself up, I suddenly found a kink in my back. I winced and tried to twist it out. No use. Immediately taking hold of the room's sturdy table, I twisted long and hard, feeling my upper half practically facing the other way before a resounding -CRACK- was emitted from my spine.

"...great, now we have a feline in our presence. Already got a monkey here."

"Hey! Ain't nice makin' fun!" Zidane reprimanded him as he swished his long blonde tail.

...that is a really weird tail.

I coughed and nodded towards the now settled Vivi, whose body now finally looked relaxed minutes after having the medicine administered. Stifling a yawn I walked slowly towards the door, making sure that my booted heels didn't click on the creaking planks. As I swiftly opened the door and went out, I felt the two more adept and sneakier pair slip right behind me as I clicked the door closed. Closing my eyes for a moment I twirled about and went to lean against the wall, now facing the two slightly taller thieves in my presence.

"So... uh..." I opened my eyes to look at the two, both of whom were staring back at me just as intently, causing me to pause all the more. Luckily I caught my voice from dropping into my throat. "Details. I need details of what happened..."

They probably already sensed the suspicion in my voice, of what I didn't want to believe to be true. Or at least, what I thought the me that was previously here didn't want to hear.

I saw the light in Zidane's eye disappear, a darkly shade now present in the crystal clear blue that were present. "I really can't say much, since, ahem, I was busy getting what we came for. Lots of stuff happened there in Alexandria. The Elephant Queen got furious about Garnet, and we were fighting off Rust Bucket. I only glanced back to find..."

Immediately I felt a sharp ghosted pain in my chest. I winced and my hand clamped over the healed spot, blinking at my reaction. I nodded my head, feeling my gut weighed down by the now supported realization.

"Ah... um, can I please talk with Baku. I'm sure he knows what really happened. I need full detail before I can possibly make any sudden conclusions. Please."

My line of sight was on their feet, but I knew that they were looking at each other in that moment. Nodding to one another, I saw Blank's animal-skin boots pivot about. "Follow me."

**=.=**

**=.=**

I found myself in the pilot's quarters, sitting one one of Baku's only still-standing pieces of furniture: his coffee table. The solidly built man sat in his armchair, that of which creaked beneath his weight, a mug of carefully made coffee in his hand. I too had one that remained palmed in my hands, the almost-stinging heat from the cup nothing compared to the numbness that my body was experienced.

We had been there for some time, not saying a word to either. Perhaps it was something about us both being ringleaders, waiting for the first word. Whoever spoke was the speaker, and whoever didn't listened. Intently.

I didn't want to be the one talking the whole time.

"Tell me what happened during the craziness of escape. And... do not leave any details out. Please."

My throat was dry, and I felt strained as I uttered out my words. Immediately I brought the coffee to my lips, and drank from the dark bitter brew. Immediately I took comfort in its uncaring deep and dark taste, the roasted bitterness of the juices rushing down the tightness of my throat.

Baku took a gruff breath in, nodding slowly as he watched me try to relax and ready myself for what he had to say. He knew that I knew, at least, with my gut. That I felt from the man before me, a man who was boss to a thieving guild. He sipped from his gargantuan cup, the heat of the steam fogging up his bottle-cut goggles, and as he drank, he let out an exhale that I knew began his story.

"We began our act 'I Want to Be Your Canary," and things were going smoothly. Your crew had gone and pulled themselves out fast. It was interesting seeing how well-run your circus was. Was mighty impressed! Wish my boys were like that!" He gruffly chuckled, his belly bouncing about from it. I smiled a little, feeling strained as is.

But muffled guffaws disappeared as his rosy features hardened. "Then it happened. Dunno what was going on at the time, but parts of Alexandria suddenly exploded with fire. Screaming, bodies flying, it wasn't as bad as when Brahne used those chains of hers, but her kingdom was on fire. Alexandria was on fire..."

My gut was twisting, hooked with a meat clasp and ripping my insides at the thought, of the imagined destruction.

"You were running out trying to find out what was goin' on, I could see it in yer frenzy. You didn't know what was going on. Then... he swooped in and tried to do you in."

"...who?"

Instantly I felt the rush of events, flashes of a memory that I could barely repress. The imagery itself was staggering enough, but the smile... that smile was something I could never forget. Words that were uttered with a silent voice. A happiness that only caused my dread, my pain, my swallowed up pride.

"Yer right-hand man."

...to hear it from someone else's mouth made the truth all the harder to take. The grip I had on the mug was so tight, as if my life depended on it, not caring about the burning I felt from the singing heat. My body seized, and I felt tears already brimming at the corners of my eyes.

I didn't care if they fell.

Streaming down my cheeks, I felt something inside me disappear, leaving a pit that would need to be filled. An emptiness. A void. I didn't know Clarrak for that long, but, I felt as if I could trust him. Easily. Like as if he was my own flesh and blood, a brother who so easily knew what I liked, hated, and couldn't deal with. He covered my weaknesses and was the apparent face of the circus.

And now I find out that he was a backstabber. Which meant most of the circus was probably in on it too.

...why was I so attached to a group I barely knew about?

Maybe I wasn't, but whoever I was... really was.

Before I knew it, I felt a warm weight on the top of my head, and I felt the warmth of the bigger man by my side. He stood there, comforting me in the one way he could: by simply existing there when I needed it the most.

I sobbed in the silence of the pilot's cabin, allowing the repressed sadness to flow out.

The feeling of betrayal never felt so bitter... a feeling that I thought I forgot years past. Now fresh and brimming... freshly brewed.

**=.=**

**=.=**

**A/N: Well, this is a short chapter for good reason: I can't build much else from what the main theme is of this chapter. Sane's going through something that'll leave a bit of a hindrance on the mindset. But, life moves on, and hopefully, Sane will too. **

**NiHy  
**


	8. Coffee to Wash it Down

**__****_=.=_**  


**_A word from the writer..._**

**__****_=.=_**

I would to first apologize for leaving this story asunder, and for allowing it to be buried beneath layers of musty dust. Life has kept me busy, my art has kept me occupied, and time is my enemy. However, at this time, my own fictional works have been put on hiatus in development due to the necessity of creative investment in my artistic works. Thankfully they are paying off, but not writing for awhile makes the mind rusty, and the fingers stiff. So for now I will attempt to practice my written work, through this.

Where we left off, Sane was finally burdened with what is the truth: stabbed like Caesar by the best man and left to die in shame. Sane knows nothing of the crew, whether or not they all were on Clarrak's side. However, Sane is not just Sane: Sane is Sane. Confusing? Perhaps things will become less so as time passes, and as the page does turn...

**_=.=_**

**_=.=_**

**Disclaimer: **I own not Final Fantasy IX

**_=.=_**

**_=.=_**

**When the Unwanted Dream Comes True:  
The Uncommon Tales of a Modern Student****  
**

**_=.=_**

**Chapter Two, Step Two.**

**Coffee to Wash it Down.  
**

******_=.=_**

******_=.=_**

For a hefty man with a waist so wide, Baku knew how to move with alarming silence. He made not a sound as he left and I took no notice of his departure. The tears that had fallen long since dried, leaving trails that were faint on my cheeks, drying as the seconds trickled. I could hear the breeze outside, the moaning wind that caused trees to groan, the cold that threatened to rip in. I felt the presence of despair by my side, trying to embrace my body to accept its chill and ever dreadful numb, trying to fill that empty void that now was gaping. Like a wound it was obvious, but I grunted and physically waved my arms, sharply fighting back.

"No..." I uttered softly, shaking my head and drying my face, rubbing the corners of my still wet eyes behind the lenses. I allowed myself to blink away the sting and to let my eyes settle, still puffy from the freshly fallen tears. Silently I took a deep breath, my stomach expanding with the intake, my eyes closed, and then released the air in an excruciatingly slow hiss.

"Come on... let it go..." I wish I could, but what remainder was attached to the Cirque was still greatly hurt. I stretched a smile, but it was not the one I had prior. I felt it strained, resentful and bitter, and damaged.

Great. I was already even more damaged than I previous was.

"No sense in soaking in spoiled milk." Standing up, I drank the now cold coffee, sensing little warm as it smoothly ran down, its bitterness subtle from gentle roast. A smile drew on my lips, a warmer one, as I sensed something more in its brew, and quietly I savored its taste. A hint of chocolate could be sensed, quietly dancing amidst layers of dark and deep roast, softly leaving my palette as I drank.

If there was one thing to win my heart, it was a good cup of coffee, and this one was already doing that.

Peering down I noticed Baku's own cup, and realized he too didn't touch it. Did he not like coffee?

Looking to and fro, and making sure no one was around, I swiped his cup and poured the rest of his in my own, and set it down, sipping it as I walked out of the cabin and down the stairs.

******_=.=_**

******_=.=_**

"You don't look as bad as the Boss said you were."

My eyebrows were arched as I quietly stopped, still on the steps of the spiraling staircase. Blank was leaning against the wall with an expression I could not read, but a feeling I could in fact sense. Our eyes kept contact however.

"I like coffee," I said curtly, taking another sip of it.

"That so? That'll make Cinna happy. Was worried about you."

"Cinna...?" Immediately the creeper's face came to mind, and I nodded. "Ah, him. Connoisseur?"

"Somethin' like that. He's a stickler with coffee and looks for the best beans. But he can't brew the stuff properly."

"Tends to be hard. I'm more of a drinker than maker."

As I finally touched down on the floor, I walked up to him and settled beside the man, closing my slightly swelled eyes, the cup still comfortably formed in the palms of my hands. A warm was emanating from him, and quite honestly... not that surprised. Nevertheless it was a welcoming feeling, at least compared to everything else that was around us.

"So... what you goin' to do now?"

"Hm?" An eye opened, and I looked towards him from my peripheral, noting that he was looking at me intently.

"You no longer have a crew and you're stranded with us. You going to stay?"

...did Zidane just leave to confront Baku?

I turned my head to look at him fully, his expression much more open for me to see, his eyes softer in appearance. Concern? Apprehension? It was possible that I just walked in after Zidane had left. It was possible that Blank knew that Zidane too was going to leave. A brother leaving the nest... was that what Blank was feeling?

Possibly, but not certainly. And he wanted an answer as well.

"Honestly... I haven't a clue. And no use crying over spilled milk. I need to get to the bottom of this... I'd like to at least know why this happened. So, I need to get out of this accursed place." Sip.

"...you're stronger than you look."

"And wiser," I slyly said as I smiled, sipping the coffee again, "I assume your monkey friend is going after the Princess."

"His heart melts for beautiful women."

"Well that's not unusual..." I chuckled softly as I pushed myself from the wall, "And quite something. And will be a hard task. If the Princess is still alive, we'll have to be prepared in finding her."

"You're going to accompany Zidane?"

"Am I going to try to escape this forest alone?"

"True."

I liked Blank. Something about him made me want to talk to him more, to find out more. But a man with hidden intentions should always be left to his devices, and his own destiny would lead to another search that ended in converging paths. That I did not want to break, a most certain plot that should be allowed to stand.

"So. Are you a drinker, or a brewer?"

"Brewer."

"Well then," I smiled slightly, "May I have some more?"

******_=.=_**

******_=.=_**

"Are you a chemist?" I had to ask as I was in the strangest room, full of tucked away vials and devices of metal, with gurgling and steaming streams of colors.

"Somewhat," he said as he pulled out a familiar contraption, and begin the burner upon it. The water would take time to boil, and the coffee was put into the grinder. He began to turn the crank, forcing now fragile shells to crumble and break, the smell of freshly ground coffee now wafting into the air.

"Details please."

"Being in the wild, you find your own cures and helpers. I learned what was helpful, and what'd make you crap the whole night."

I couldn't help but snicker at 'crap.'

"A hunter? Well... I'm slightly but not surprised at that."

"Hm?" He peered at me with curiosity, and I sighed a little as I pointed at him.

"Your furs, and your scars. I have to say, those things couldn't have been manmade wounds."

He stopped grinding, and placed the grounds in a grated piece, pulling up the flask of boiling water forth. "Right-o. And that's all you get from me."

"Aw... well, I have to say, it's enough."

My cup was taken and replaced with a fresh brew, and I gladly inhaled, and smiled as goosebumps riddled my skin. "Elixir of my life."

"If that was elixir, I would cringe."

"I take that you don't like..." I drawled as I watched him add loads of a strange creamer, and many cubes of sugar. "Ah."

"I like sweet things."

"...you like sweet things."

"Something wrong with that?"

"No no! I mean..." I snickered lightly, causing a look of disdain to draw upon his face, "I never suspected that."

"Geroff."

For the remainder of the time I could only chuckle, as I enjoyed my strong and fresh brew, the thoughts of my mutinous crew for the moment forgotten.

******_=.=_**

******_=.=_**

******_A/N: A short and curt chapter per say, but a nice one. A little more, and then a push towards adventure. But we will see what we are to do, or rather, what Sane shall do._**

******_NiHy  
_**


End file.
